Survivor: Skull Island
by Kopatropa
Summary: 18 castaways must outlast each other to win the 1,000,000 grand prize! But who will win it! Another Mario and Sonic crossover. Rated M for later chapters.


**Here's another Mario & Sonic Games story by the Kopatropa!**

* * *

"FINALLY! A game I WANT to host! Oh, um... Welcome to Skull Island!" Boshi said, enthusiastically. The camera pans around the island. Dispite it's name, it didn't look dull and there were no skulls. The island had trees, rivers, volcanos, etc. "Get this: It's called Skull Island because the island is shaped like a skull!" We see the whole island and it _did _look like a skull.

"Reason I'm here is because I'm hosting a new season of... wait for it... SURVIVOR!" Boshi exclaimed, smiling. "We've got 18 castaways coming here to Outwit, Outplay, and Outlast each other for $1,000,000!"

"Boy, you seem excited." Emerl said.

"I sure am! Now let's take a look at our castaways!" Boshi said.

XXXXX

Name: Wave

Age: 18

Species: Swallow

Occupation: Engineer

Boshi's Analysis: Wave, she knows a lot, and I _bet _she knows about this game. She's smart, which might help her here, but that alone could make her hard to like. Lucky for her, Jet won't be here, but if there's anyone like him here, then... I don't know.

XXXXX

Name: Charmy

Age: 6

Species: Bee

Occupation: Detective

Boshi's Analysis: Oh, gosh... I already know Charmy won't last long. Challenge wise, he's gonna end up the weak one. Tribe wise, he's gonna be a threat, and an annoying one at that. I see him leaving early.

XXXXX

Name: Eggman

Age: ?

Species: Human

Occupation: Evil Doctor

Boshi's Analysis: Heh, by the time the merge comes, Eggman'll still be here. He's sneaky, for sure. And he'll play this alone. Heck, I see him grabbing an _idol_ here. But I still think one, at least _one _person here will want him to side with them.

XXXXX

Name: Blaze

Age: 14

Species: Cat

Occupation: Princess

Boshi's Analysis: Ah, Blaze. The calm, cool, and collected princess. Until she let's loose at the merge, that is! But with her being elegant, I want her to win. Let's hope she doesn't blow this...

XXXXX

Name: Knuckles

Age: 16

Species: Echidna

Occupation: Treasure Hunter

Boshi's Analysis: Knuckles will go far... if this were an alternate universe! Everyone knows how hot-headed and short tempered he is! Knux is leaving EARLY! Him finding an idol, though, won't be a surprise.

XXXXX

Name: Tails

Age: 8

Species: Fox

Occupation: N/A

Boshi's Analysis: This kid's got luck with him! He's going to have to try hard here without Sonic. He's done it once before, but can he do it again? I say yes, but what about the others?

XXXXX

Name: Roy

Age: 10

Species: Koopa

Occupation: N/A

Boshi's Analysis: I hope he's on the same tribe as Knuckles! Out of the two, though, Roy's most likely to take charge. News Flash, Roy: People who do that in Survivor get voted out instantly! And if he's on the same tribe as his younger brother, oh boy! Too bad this isn't censored.

XXXXX

Name: Daisy

Age: 21

Species: Human

Occupation: Princess/Tennis Trainer

Boshi's Analysis: Daisy. Princess Daisy. Princess "I'll do nothing" Daisy. She can hide in the shadows if she wants, but she'll wish she did more than that.

XXXXX

Name: Shy Guy

Age: ?

Species: ?

Occupation: N/A

Boshi's Analysis: This guy needs an alliance, fast! Shy Guy is gonna have trouble out here if he can't make friends. But maybe the challenges will have them think of him differently...

XXXXX

Name: Iggy

Age: 9

Species: Koopa

Occupation: N/A

Boshi's Analysis: I'm gonna say nothing and let you see for yourself.

XXXXX

Name: Baby Peach

Age: 3

Species: Human

Occupation: N/A

Boshi's Analysis: Yes, we're putting a baby on this game! Let's see how long until everyone's fed up with her!

XXXXX

Name: ?

Age: ?

Species: ?

Occupation: ?

Boshi's Analysis: This one's a secret, but let me just say right now, he's lucky Mario's not here. And he doesn't call him Mario. This showoff's gonna have a connection with Wave, I'm guessing.

XXXXX

Name: Espio

Age: 16

Species: Chameleon

Occupation: Ninja

Boshi's Analysis: Another member of the Chaotix, Espio is far too independent to form any alliances. But he's promised to catch anyone who sabotages the tribe and make them suffer! I like this guy. He should win!

XXXXX

Name: Rouge

Age: 18

Species: Bat

Occupation: Spy

Boshi's Analysis: I, um, Rouge sure is hot! And she wants to backstab someone sooner or later. She's a spy, and she could hurt some feelings. But still, she's HOT!

XXXXX

Name: Storm

Age: 19

Species: Albatross

Occupation: N/A

Boshi's Analysis: Another member of the Babylon Rogues, Storm is how I discribe other Yoshis: Stupid! But I'm gonna say he'll be here for a long time and make the jury. I bet on it!

XXXXX

Name: Wario

Age: 50

Species: Human

Occupation: Game Designer

Boshi's Analysis: The Great Wario is here to win the money. That's all.

XXXXX

Name: Luigi

Age: 35

Species: Human

Occupation: Plumber

Boshi's Analysis: Luigi: Scared to participate in challenges, scared to join alliances, scared to even notice he's gone. What else scares him?!

XXXXX

Name: Tobawani

Age: ?

Species: Alligator

Occupation: N/A

Boshi's Analysis: You don't know him if you haven't played Wario Land 4. I put him here because I wanted to! I need to have fun, too!

XXXXX

"Hi, guys! Are you all excited as I am?" Boshi asked.

Everyone was a little surprised by Boshi's out-of-characterness, but they cheered anyway.

"First, we'll pick two people to pick who they want on their team, and we randomly choose Charmy and Baby Peach." Emerl said.

"Charmy, you're first." Boshi said.

"Espio." Charmy instantly said. Espio walked over to Charmy.

"Baby Peach, you're next." Boshi said.

Baby Peach pointed at Daisy. Daisy walked over to Baby Peach.

"Espio's next."

"Luigi." Espio said.

"Tails." Daisy said.

"Blaze." Luigi said.

"Shy Guy." Tails said.

"Roy." Blaze said.

"Knuckles." Tails said for Shy Guy.

"Iggy." Roy said, snickering.

"Wario." Knuckles said.

"Tobawani." Iggy said.

"Storm." Wario said.

Tobawani dragged Wave over.

"Rouge." Storm said.

Eggman walked over to Wave.

"That means Charmy, Espio, Luigi, Blaze, Roy, Iggy, Tobawani, Wave, and Eggman will be the Crimson Tribe!" Boshi said, giving them their red bandanas.

"And Baby Peach, Daisy, Tails, Shy Guy, Knuckles, Wario, Storm, and Rouge will be the Aqua Tribe!" Boshi said, giving them their blue bandanas.

"Wait! We're one person short!" Tails noticed.

"You'll meet your last mate in two days. Here are the maps to your camps." Emerl said, giving the maps to the tribes.

* * *

**Aqua Tribe - Day 1**

Baby Peach was clapping, to which Daisy responded, "Yeah, this _will _be fun!"

"I can't wait to see the missing member!" Knuckles exclaimed.

_Knuckles: Actually, I don't think I'll like this other guy or girl. What if they're a total jerk or a quiet nobody? We already have Wario and Shy Guy!_

Shy Guy was gathering nuts and berries. "Thanks." Rouge said. Shy Guy nodded.

"Knuckles, I think the guy's a bit wierd." Rouge said.

"I know, I was thinking the same thing." Knuckles said.

Wario and Storm were making a shelter out of leaves. "That should do it! Now let's talk about who's leaving first." Wario said.

"Ok, who do you want gone first?" Storm asked.

"Baby Peach. She's too young!" Wario said.

"Well, how about...?" Storm started.

"Are you suggesting that I leave first?!" Wario asked, angered.

"No, I..."

"Well, I know my strategy now!" Wario said, walking off.

_Wario: I think Storm's scared of The Great Wario! I shall vote him off after Baby Peach!_

* * *

**Crimson Tribe - Day 1**

Roy was making a shelter out of tree bark.

"Roy, we already made a shelter!" Wave yelled.

"Well, a bunch of leaves ain't gonna protect me!" Roy yelled back and returned to his work.

_Iggy: Already, Roy is being a jerk. If he can't accept standards, then he shouldn't be here!_

Charmy was grabbing bananas from a tree.

_Charmy: I'm only here because Espio's here, too. And I don't care what happens, this'll still be fun!_

"Here's the fruit!" Charmy said to Espio. He then flew back into the jungle for more.

_Espio: I'm worried about Charmy. If Vector were here, he'd know what to do._

"I think you, me, and Charmy should form an alliance." Espio said to Tobawani.

Tobawani said something along the lines of _sure. _Espio walked over to Charmy. "Charmy. You and Tobawani should form an alliance with me." He said.

"But you and me are already in an alliance! And with Tobawani, it could be Team Chaotix again, but with an alligator!" Charmy squealed.

Espio facepalmed.

* * *

**Aqua Tribe - Night 1**

"Today was sooo boring!" Tails said, yawning.

"I know." Knuckles said, starting a fire with his fists.

"Tomorrow will probably be boring, too, since there's no challenge until day three." Daisy said.

Rouge put Baby Peach next to her. "Good Night." she told everyone.

* * *

**Crimson Tribe - Day 2**

Everyone but Roy was awake. Roy had fallen asleep after finishing his hut. Blaze and Luigi were by the river, talking. "Luigi, how are you feeling?" Blaze asked.

"A bit nervous." Luigi admitted.

"Luigi, I know Eggman's on our tribe, but that doesn't mean..." Blaze started.

"No, it's not that. I'm just worried that I might mess up. I'm...timid." Luigi sighed.

_Blaze: From that moment on, I decieded to align with him. He seems lost._

"Let's align." Blaze said.

"Really? Well, ok. Maybe it won't hurt to get rid off Eggman first." Luigi said, smiling.

* * *

**Aqua Tribe - Day 2**

Daisy was feeding Baby Peach some berries, but every so often, she'd spit up.

"I'm gonna go wash her face." Daisy said, taking Baby Peach to the beach. Shy Guy was alone at camp now.

"They're gone!" Shy Guy said. He immediately began cooking something from his mask.

_Shy Guy: I'm gonna make them believe that someone is giving them a luxary stay!_

Tails came back an hour later and noticed a buffet of corn, rice, turkey, and juice. "Whoa! Where'd this come from?!" Tails asked Shy Guy, shocked to see the dinner.

Shy Guy just shrugged.

_Storm: So this dinner just appeared out of nowhere! Amazing! I think either someone from our tribe or the Crimson Tribe did it, or Boshi..._

"I'm guessing Boshi's trying to be nice." Storm told everyone.

"Me, too! This food is so good!" Daisy said.

"Especially the turkey!" Wario said.

Everyone agreed.

_Rouge: My guess: Someone from our tribe made this. I know that's nice, but that's a little suspicious..._

* * *

**Crimson Tribe - Night 2**

"Well, tomorrow's the big day!" Eggman said.

"Yep! We compete in the Immunity Challenge, and one of us goes home." Luigi said.

"Let's hope we win!" Roy said.

_Roy: Actually, I wanna lose. I want Eggman gone. I don't know why, but I want him gone._

"Good night." Blaze said.

* * *

**Crimson Tribe - Day 3**

Charmy woke up and went to get tree mail. Tree mail was a floating computer that only Charmy and his friends knew about. A message appeared on the screen.

_Two Birds_

_One Stone_

_Two Birds carry this stone_

"Awesome! Birds fight back!" Charmy said.

* * *

**Immunity Challenge**

"Welcome to your first Immunity Challenge! You excited?" Boshi asked.

Everyone cheered.

"Good! For this challenge, two people from each tribe must carry a pillow-sized stone 100m from her. First two to make it to the end of the jungle wins the Immunity Idol!" The Idol was a Bronze Skull. "I'll give you a minute to decide."

After a minute, this was the setup:

Crimson: Roy and Eggman

Aqua: Wario and Storm

"Survivors ready (I've always wanted to say that.), GO!"

Wario and Storm got off too an early lead, and were actually running! Roy and Eggman tried to catch up, and when they took the lead, they dropped their stone. Wario and Storm were halfway through when Storm tripped over a root and dropped the stone.

"Wait a minute." Eggman said. He saw a coconut tree near the end of the jungle and kicked it, causing the coconuts to fall. "That should slow them down!"

Wario and Storm caught up to them, but they tripped and fell over the coconuts. Roy and Eggman then exited the jungle.

"CRIMSON WINS IMMUNITY!" Boshi yelled.

The Crimson Tribe cheered while the Aqua Tribe glared.

"Here's the Idol!" Boshi said, handing it to Wave. "Aqua, I'll be seeing you tonight. Head back to camp." They did.

_Tails: Eggman cheated! We should've won!_

* * *

**Crimson Tribe - Day 3**

"I'm surprised we didn't get disqualified!" Roy said.

"Oh, come on! No one saw me do it!" Eggman said.

_Eggman: Ok, so maybe _soneone _saw me, and I know it's gonna come back to haunt me if I make the merge with them._

"I have to admit, maybe Eggman isn't so bad." Blaze told Luigi.

"Yeah, but still, I'm scared he's gonna vote me off later." Luigi said.

_Luigi: Eggman's pretty unpredictable, so I need to watch myself._

* * *

**Aqua Tribe - Day 3**

"So, who's it gonna be?" Tails asked Daisy.

"I think... Hey, wait! Our other member hasn't showed up yet!" Daisy noticed.

"Yeah, you're right!" Tails said.

"We're getting rid of Wario. You with us?" Rouge asked, walking up to them.

"Sure." Daisy said.

_Daisy: I know Wario, and I think we should get rid off him. I'm sure Baby Peach would agree._

_Rouge: I was going to vote for Shy Guy, but I need more info on him._

Wario and Storm are sitting by the beach.

"They're going to get rid of me!" Wario said.

"I heard! What're gonna do?" Storm asked.

"You and me are gonna vote for Baby Peach." Wario said.

"Uhh...sure, ok." Storm said, hesitating.

_Wario: I see that look in his eyes! He's thinking about it! The Great Wario doesn't think!_

* * *

**Tribal Council**

The Aqua Tribe walked up to the fire and sat down. Daisy was holding Baby Peach.

"Welcome to Tribal Council." Emerl said. "Take a torch and light it."

Everyone does so.

"Here, your fire represents life. Once it's gone, so are you."

Baby Peach was looking up at the sky.

"Storm, you tripped over a root at that challenge. Are you ok?"

"Oh, I'm fine." Storm said.

"Baby Peach, are you having fun here?"

Baby Peach laughed.

"Tails, are you scared right now?"

"Actually, yes." Tails admitted.

"Shy Guy, how are you?"

No response.

"Well, time to vote." Emerl said

_Baby Peach: You bad! (a poorly drawn picture of someone)_

_Knuckles writes down Wario._

_Storm: Well, here's my vote. (?)_

"You're missing member's vote is in here, too. Once I read the votes, the one with the most votes leaves. Let's begin."

Wario crosses his arms.

Storms eye twitches.

Tails holds Daisy's hand.

"First vote, Wario." Wario shrugged.

"Wario. That's two for Wario."

"Baby Peach." Baby Peach giggled after hearing her name.

"Wario. That's three for Wario." Wario still didn't care.

"Wario. That's four Wario." Wario looked at his members.

"Umm...this looks like...Rouge."

Rouge raises a brow.

"Baby Peach. That's two for Baby Peach." Tails knew who's that was.

"Wario. That's five for Wario." Wario's angry now.

"First person voted off of Survivor: Skull Island, Wario. Six votes is enough. Hand me your torch."

Wario was utterly angry as Emerl snuffed out his torch. "Wario, the tribe has spoken."

Wario stomped away.

"Well, eight of your are left. You can head back to camp.

_Wario: I forgot someone was missing! How could I have not known that?! Curse you, Storm!_

* * *

**Votes:**

**Wario: Daisy, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Shy Guy, Storm**

**Baby Peach: Wario, ?**

**Rouge: Baby Peach**

* * *

**Next Time on Survivor: Skull Island:**

**Rouge starts spying on people.**

_**Rouge: I will know everything and everything to get me further!**_

**Luigi and Blaze get to know each other more.**

**"Oh, Luigi! You're so funny!" Blaze smiled.**

**And Eggman strikes again.**

**"Oops, my bad!" Eggman laughed, sarcastically**

**Stay Tuned for more Survivor: Skull Island!**


End file.
